Children of the Volturi
by Volturi Sisters Ari and Cassi
Summary: Over a decade has passed since the confrontation in Forks. The Cullens have moved on with their lives but the same cannot be said for Aro. He's plagued by Alice's vision and the destruction that almost occurred. One night Sulpicia makes a stunning request of him and the result has the power to unite or divide the two families forever. Plus, the Romanians are up to something...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for some time and I've decided to go ahead and give it a shot. Constructive feedback is greatly welcome and appreciated. I do not own** _ **Twilight**_ **; enjoy!**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Aro's POV)**

The anger that arises in me at the mere thought is utterly astounding and simply profound. I often fancy that with my age, I am beyond the petty, clouding emotions of loathing, jealousy, and hatred. After all, at the end of the day, I am a King; self-ordained and blessed by my own hands to rule the most powerful breed of creature to walk the earth. My rule is absolute and my wealth unrivaled.

At a snap of the fingers, I can have anything my stone, silent heart yearns for. To name just a few of my possessions, I have riches, exotic relics from all over the world, a lovely home, loyal guards, a perfect mate…. From the standpoint of the mortal and immortal mind, I have everything there is to have, so I should not be jealous about the outcome of a minor, fleeting incident that happened twelve years ago.

To the day.

That made me a mockery in front of nearly my whole world. A bitter sigh escaped my lips only to soon be joined by breathy laughter. "You can fool many people my darling, but you most certainly cannot fool me." My eyes looked upward from the grate in the marble floor. I had currently been spending the long night hours of the year's last day alone in the throne room, but now I had a companion, and a striking one at that. "Even after all these years, you still hold on to what happened in a tiny forest on the other side of the world?"

"It is only my nature I suppose, dear one." I was seated on my throne and when Sulpicia drew closer, I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. Every curve of her body was familiar territory that I cherished to hold; her scent my personal brand of blissful torture. Currently she had her soft, dark blond curls down and it was simply exquisite the way they framed her youthful, angelic face. Her smile drew a matching one to my mouth and I buried my face in her neck. "As old as I am, I am forever trapped a twenty something year old hot head, it would seem." I muttered against her ivory skin.

"Darling, you are hardly what I would call hot headed." She pulled my face up so we could look eye to eye. Slim fingers wound their way into my black hair and she placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Hot headed my love is Caius; you are just my strong, powerful, prideful lion." The way her lips twitched as she compared me to the majestic animal made me chuckle slightly.

I was rather inclined to agree with her statement as Caius was one to get riled up easily. Of course that wasn't a bad thing, if said anger was not being directed at the family. "Once again, sweetling, you are right; I can be quite the brute when pushed and tested, I do not deny that, but come the end of the day, Caius is by far the scariest member to bare the Volturi crest."

"I'm glad you see which of us the smarter one is," she dryly retorted before tugging on my hair. I complied and she pressed her warm lips to my throat, extracting a tiny moan from my vocal chords. "Now there's a sound that is ravishing music to my ears; Aro, forget about Carlisle and the Cullens and what happened all that time ago. A loss is not the end of the world." I know she meant the words to be a comfort, but they produced the opposite result. I went rigid and before I could stop it, a growl tore through the silence of the chamber.

Sulpicia ceased her flirtatious actions and gazed at me sadly. "I'm sorry, Cia, but…. My love, it bothers me. Twelve years ago, the Volturi rule was absolute and unquestionable, but we simply made poor choices and let things go too far, and in Alice's vision we were willing to die for a mistake."

"It was just an image in the head of a silly little pixie girl." Cia's tone was again soft and soothing as it eased the tension brought on by the recalling of that repulsive vision. Very little in life could get me to truly feel fear. Of course I feared death and the thought of losing my wife was a terror which came with my power; something I was also fearful of losing. That vision however… it utterly broke me once we were well away from the clearing and had disbanded from our witnesses.

In just one glimpse of the future, I had seen so much. The Cullens, their mutts, and their ragtag group had been vanquished, but the cost had been the eradication of the Volturi. I watched myself die; Caius, Marcus, the guards…. Everyone was gone in one senseless battle, leading to the almost extinction of two races. What made it all worse though was the fact that, if I had taken that course of action, the Cullen coven would have still survived in its one special member.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen; a clear image of the little hybrid darling took center stage in my thoughts. I had known when I saw her that I had made a drastic error. Even though she had been so very young, she was much larger than the child from Irina's memories, though clearly the same little girl. On my own, under the eyes of my brothers, guards, and witnesses, I couldn't bring myself to admit that things had been blown way out of proportion. Instead I had Irina killed for her false accusations and tried to bring the most talented of the group ready to oppose me into the Volturi ranks.

To this day, I still somewhat yearned for the abilities possessed by the Cullen family. Edward's mind reading, charming Alice's future sight, dear Bella's mental shield, and even Renesmee, with her budding talent and childish innocence… I longed to make them trade their Cullen lion for a Volturi 'V'. Even Emmett's brute strength and Jasper's warrior skills, along with his gift, would be great additions.

It would never happen though; that I was certain of. Carlisle and I had been friends centuries ago, but that was water under a long forgotten bridge. No doubt Alice shared with her family the vision of the fight, effectively hammering the last nail in the coffin, so to speak. The Volturi would forever be viewed as the enemy and the Cullens the heroes who got their happy ending. Suddenly Cia placed a hand on my cheek and allowed me to read her thoughts. _"Darling, it is almost the New Year and all I want is for us to be happy again. Every ruler has struggles and you are only making this harder on yourself. Losing Carlisle and the Cullens as friends and allies is tragic, but life must move on. He doesn't want your power or throne so stop worrying about them."_ She pulled her hand away and pressed her forehead to mine. "Worry about your Queen tonight. She misses you greatly."

"Cia, dear one, I worry about you daily and I know I have been a poor husband in not fulfilling your needs of company and love. What happened though has changed me. I can accept that I made a mistake; I fully acknowledge that Carlisle and Esme are no threat to Volturi rule. What bothers me is that, if we had gone through with the fight, the Volturi would have been destroyed. In a mere handful of minutes, an entire dynasty, a house that took millennia to build would have been destroyed. The Cullens would have survived in their newest heir and we would have been nothing but ash scattered on a breeze."

Sulpicia had listened to each word carefully and when I fell silent, she shifted her position from sitting in my lap to straddling my hips. The look in her eyes was intense and I wondered what was going on in her head. "Darling what you are saying is, what bothered you the most about the fight that never happened was that there would have been no… legacy for you; for us?"

"I've not thought about it that way, but yes, I suppose that is the case. Of course I also worry about the repercussions of the confrontation. We lost so much respect and it doesn't help that those Romanian dogs were there. I worry about what they are cooking up, but we dare not go into their territory."

"Yes, yes, of course," Cia said dismissively. "Aro, that's a given and none of us will ever know true peace until Vladimir and Stefan are dead, but I'm talking only about the vision. You saw the loss of everything you loved while your enemy still had that tiny, tender root of hope. Renesmee and Jacob would have seen to it that the Cullen coven and La Push wolves were not forgotten or wiped out. You realized that in all of your power, there would be no one to uphold your kingdom or enjoy the fruits of your labor if you were to fall. There's no beneficiary for you, as it were." I could do nothing but look down in defeat.

Once again, my beautiful love was right on the mark. I had always assumed that I would live forever and get to enjoy my achievements until time's end. The vision however changed my thinking and forced me to face the grim reality that I was not exempt from the blade of death. The Cullens had learned that lesson early and had taken the necessary precautions to save their next generation.

There was no next generation for the Volturi.

"Aro." My red eyes bore into hers and I faintly recalled a time when they were the most mesmerizing shade of dark brown, akin to Bella's but much more stunning. She placed such a joyous kiss on my lips that my sour musings drowned underneath the waves of her affection. Her body sank into mine as I gripped her waist, savoring in the familiar feel of her form. A highly suggestive growl broke our lips apart, much to my displeasure. "Sorry my lion, but I need your attention on me right now."

"Rest assured, sweetling, it is." She rolled her eyes at my sly comeback, but didn't leave me. Excitement lit her irises and again I wondered what was going on in her head. She obviously had something on her mind, but my attention had been elsewhere for our kiss, so I hadn't paid attention in the least.

"Darling… you know I love you, but you also know that there is something I've longed quietly for my entire existence." I fell silent and she turned around; no longer was she straddling me, but again sitting in my lap with her back pressed to my chest. I buried my nose in her hair as she laced her fingers through my hand. I knew what she was thinking about, but I let her speak. "When you courted me, an orphan girl society cared nothing for, I was the happiest thing in the earth… but the time before you came, it was hard."

Her voice caught and she snuggled closer, if that were possible. "Aro, the night you asked me to marry you, right before you told me the secret of what you were, do you remember the secret I shared with you?" I did very well; better than her most likely given how being changed tended to rob the mind of human memories. It had destroyed almost all of Cia's accept for one. She looked up at me with misty eyes and my heart broke for her. Tenderly, I kissed her head while embracing her.

"I never wanted to get that desperate, but I did, and my body was the only thing I had to sell."

"Hush, hush, dear one; I know, I know." She gripped my coat so tightly that I could hear the threads give under the strain and tear at the smallest movement.

"When I got pregnant, I was so terrified, but as the child grew in me, the love in my heart for her grew. When I went into labor, the pain; oh Aro, I think it was worse than being changed! Still, I struggled and finally when she was out, I cried for joy." Her voice grew bitter. "Those tears of joy became tears of grief when I realized she was born dead." My coat was in shreds, but that was nothing compared to the way her words shredded my heart.

"You still wanted me, even though I had carried another man's child and had sold myself like a common dog. Your love… to this day, I still cannot capture your love in words or song. Even so, Aro, my maternal instincts are still there, and being a vampire only makes my instincts stronger. I've done my best to quell them, but after seeing so many happy mothers in Volterra, watching innocent lives fall to slake our bloodlust, and most of all, seeing sweet little Renesmee… I want to be a mother."

For many moments, I was unsure of what to say even though I quickly put two and two together and realized what she was suggesting. "Sulpicia… are you sure that you would be comfortable with this? You know what would be required of me. Not to mention, we'd have to get the approval of the rest of the family and who knows how long it may take. Edward and Isabella truly loved each other, but there were risks. When we finally confronted Joham, he said that many attempts ended in miscarriages. I don't want your heart broken again, love."

"I'm far stronger than you give me credit for, Aro. After all, it takes a lioness to keep up with a lion, does it not?"

"Fair is fair, my dear," I murmured while placing a hand on her cheek. Her thoughts briefly flooded my mind, but I willed them out; choosing instead to focus on the moment. "Love, another generation of the Volturi, I believe would make me happy, and truthfully I am most curious about the hybrids and would love the chance to watch one develop over the years… but I do not think I am father material." She smiled as she kissed my palm.

"I think you would be surprised, Aro." Barely a second of silence followed her statement before the midnight hour was tolled out in the distance by the town clock. A new year had just been born and with it, an idea that seemed both laughably absurd and shockingly simple. I had been saddened and disturbed by the fact that my family could have been completely wiped out, but was the answer to the question as simple as fathering a hybrid? I would have an heir, and Sulpicia would get the chance of motherhood; a dream she had always had yet never asked to be fulfilled, until now.

"Are you sure, my love; once we start, there is no turning back." For the first time in twelve years, her smile reached her whole face.

"Yes; Aro, I want us to have a child."

* * *

 **A/N: As I stated earlier, I've had this idea (of what if Aro had fathered a hybrid after seeing Renesmee) for a long time and decided it was time to write it down and see where it goes. I'll say now that it has been a long time since I read the books; I'm much more familiar with the movies, so if something is wrong, than I apologize. I do own the official guide however, so hopefully my mistake won't be too drastic.**

 **For a timeline, in case it wasn't clear, the chapter was starting on the night of December 31, 2018 which is exactly twelve years after the confrontation. If you have any questions just PM and please be sure to read my sister's work that she has posted on our page, it's awesome. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next will be up soon.**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so happy that people seemed to enjoy the first chapter; here's hoping this one makes you smile too. Once again, feedback is welcomed and appreciated and ownership of** _ **Twilight**_ **does not belong to me. Enjoy!**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Renesmee's POV)**

It only takes a glance at my mother's worried face for my annoyance to die. I know they don't mean to bother me with their hovering; they only want what's best for me after all. Still, it's getting harder to deal with when all I want is to either be by myself or alone with Jakey. Speaking of Jake, I wondered how things are going with him and the others downstairs. Even after everything our families have been through, it's still rather hard for Jake to get along with certain members of my family; Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper being the biggest two he struggles to not rip limb from limb.

Just thinking of my family makes me sigh longingly. My mother is immediately by my side, tucking my bronze ringlets behind my ears. She says nothing but smiles lovingly and I grin at her in return, even though I'm positively sick of solitary confinement by now. I place my hand on her cheek and allow memories to flash in her mind. All are of the earliest points of my childhood; moments spent in her lap or in Daddy's arms, playing with the other family members. When I pull my hand away, I don't even have to voice the question I want to ask. Momma leans in and kisses my cheek. "You'll be perfect, Renesmee; much better than me, for sure." I shake my head but still smile as she places a hand over mine so that both are resting on my heavily swollen stomach.

"Bella, don't say such things about yourself." Grandpa Carlisle joins us in the room and wraps Momma in a hug. "You are a wonderful mother," he says before placing a soft kiss on her head. Her gentle smile lit up the room with its sheer splendor and I know that if she were still human, she would be blushing. "And you are going to be a fantastic mommy as well, Nessie."

"Thanks, Grandpa. It should be any time now, don't you think?" Currently, we were staying at Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's home in Alaska, and we would continue to stay until Grandpa deemed the baby was okay to travel. It's not that I didn't enjoy having the family together again, but I missed Jake and I's little two story house tucked away in the forests of La Push. I had been whisked away to Alaska so quickly for the safety of both the baby and myself that I didn't even have a chance to get the nursery ready. I could feel my bottom lip protrude slightly as I pouted over the thought. I must have been a sight because both Mom and Grandpa laughed.

A blush blossomed across my cheeks and I quickly hid my face in the worn baby blanket next to me. It had been mine when I was younger, made by Grandma Esme. It was more of a gray than pink now from all of the washings it had needed over the years, but it was still special to me. I planned on making one after the baby was born. Speaking of my little one, a strong, sudden kick made me moan.

The reason I had been rushed to Grandpa's house was so I could be cared for in case this pregnancy turned out to be anything like when Momma had me. After all, this was the first ever half wolf, quarter vampire and quarter human child to ever enter the world so carrying it was unknown territory. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be as dangerous as mine. Actually, the biggest challenge through this whole thing was TRYING to get pregnant in the first place. For a long time, I thought having a child wouldn't be possible for me.

Shortly after my tenth birthday, Jake and I were married. My father had been furious, saying I was too young to consider marriage, even though I had settled into my forever seventeen body years prior. In every sense I was an adult; bodily, mentally, emotionally and in all of the other ways that counted. Thanks to Mom, October 27, 2016 saw Jakey and I joined as husband and wife. It was one of the happiest days of my life and the three week honeymoon on Isle Esme to follow was simply amazing. When we returned to La Push, things settled into a nice routine, but I could tell something was missing.

Jacob was sad of course; his father was getting older and more of the wolves that he had been such good friends with were refusing to phase since that would mean staying young while their imprints grew old. Jake would be forced to continue to phase forever so that we could be together. He assured me that he was okay with that and that he would rather die than live without me, but it was obvious it still hurt him to lose those that were his friends and family. It wasn't long after that when the idea struck me to see if I could get pregnant. Of course, the idea had been on my mind before, but still….

I had missed my family too, since they all had moved away to avoid suspicion. Also it seemed that everywhere I turned, I was seeing women with big bellies or strollers and it affected me. I had gone through so much in my short life that it seemed I had done it all, save for experiencing the joys of motherhood. So we talked about it and we gave it a go, with months and months of no success. I called Grandpa one day and asked him for both medical advice and to keep it quiet that Jacob and I were trying for a baby. His knowledge, more of a theory at the time, is what led to me being able to conceive.

When I was growing up, he noticed that if blood consumption dominated my diet, than I acted more like a true vampire; I was faster, more alert, territorial, and needed less sleep. On the other hand, if I had more regular food, than I was more human like. I was not as fast, tended to tire earlier, and my skin, which was naturally harder than a human's but not rock solid like a vampire, would soften slightly. He suggested trying to go a month or so with as little blood as possible.

It was an absolute nightmare since most food, no matter how it was cooked, tasted bland at best. I hated how it changed my lifestyle, but Jacob supported and encouraged me the whole time. He even stopped phasing for almost a month just so that he could be with me every moment of the day. Finally, one day, I experienced my first menstrual cycle. It was extremely light and lasted for less than a day, but it was all that I needed to see to confirm that Grandpa's idea was working. We kept at trying and I continued to limit myself to human food.

Then one day, it happened. I was moodier than normal and positively refused to cook breakfast for Jake; something I never did. All I wanted to do was sleep when I wasn't running to the bathroom to vomit. Around that afternoon, it dawned on me that I might be experiencing morning sickness. I called Grandpa, Mom, and Dad right away. By that night they all were there, once Jake got things cleared with Sam's pack to let them onto the reservation. A quick check from Grandpa confirmed that I was indeed pregnant.

I was beyond thrilled and so was my mom; naturally Jacob was too and he ran out of the house with the most adorable, goofy grin on his face, saying something about having to tell Billy right away that he was going to be a grandfather. The only ones who looked somewhat concerned were Daddy and Grandpa. I knew they were worried about how the pregnancy would treat me, but I was too excited to care. My happiness didn't last long however; Grandpa insisted on me moving to his and Grandma Esme's home in Alaska immediately so that my health could be monitored.

Naturally Dad agreed and after some persuasion so did my mom. Strangely, Jake didn't need much convincing at all. Once the shock and happiness wore off, he seemed to remember how hard it was for Momma to carry me and how neither of us would have probably survived if it weren't for Grandpa's medical care. So, against my wishes we moved and have been in this house for the entirety of the pregnancy, which was just under seven months; I attributed the somewhat rapid growth to the vampire side of the baby, even if it was small.

"Nessie… Nessie!" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and realized mom was looking at me in concern.

"Hmm?" She sighed in relief and chuckled at my response. "What Momma?"

"You sounded like you were in pain and you didn't respond when I asked what was wrong." Hot embarrassment spread across my face as I caressed my tender womb. Lately, I did tend to tune everything out when I felt my little treasure moving around inside me.

"Sorry… I just got lost in thought, but no, I'm fine." I smiled down at my bulge. "My little wolf is just getting restless… _he_ wants to join the rest of us out here."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do not know why it was such a pain to write, but it was. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Special thanks to the following for people for reviewing:**

 _ **Alexc1209**_ **: Thanks for the review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated. The concept of Sulpicia wanting a baby does seem quite odd at first thought, but truthfully we never really knew what her personality was like in the books so she's pretty much open to interpretation. Also, for this story, she was a mother in her human life that lost her child not long before being changed so that mothering instinct is still there, much like with Esme.**

 **With that being said, I think I kept both Aro and Cia in character- I somewhat picture her to take after Aro in many ways since the guide says he had a certain type of woman in mind to be his mate and Sulpicia met his expectations- in their reasoning for wanting a child. Their motives are not entirely right, but it's the Volturi; they make choices based on questionable motives throughout the series. Sorry for the long explanation, but thank- you for bringing it up; it is a very good point!**

 _ **Marie**_ **: Thank-you for the kind review!**

 **I've started on the next chapter but I make no promises on when it will be up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; later!**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go; the next chapter! I do not own** _ **Twilight**_ **.**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Sulpicia's POV)**

Whoever would have imagined that it would be so difficult and utterly heartbreaking to attempt creating a hybrid? The year was now firmly in the grasp of early September and Aro and I were still childless. Aro blames himself for the failure since he is the one actually trying to father the child; I simply keep telling him that it will take time. I have to tell myself that often as well since I am getting so very discouraged. I had thought that getting the family's approval would be the hardest part, not the actual act.

Of course, convincing the family was no walk in the park, as the humans put it. Caius had immediately balked at the idea. His famous temper made itself known and it was brutal. Aro and I took it all in stride, though it was obvious that Aro had wanted to respond with physical force instead of words. Eventually, he angrily relented and that was mostly due to Athenodora; his mate whom I loved as a sister. She too was very skeptical about a child being brought into the Volturi, but she liked making me happy, so she gave her approval and convinced Caius to do the same.

Marcus, dear, sweet Marcus, had merely nodded a yes when Aro and I turned out attention to him. My brother, even in his forever state of apathy and anguish still gave his agreement for Aro and I's happiness. He was so selfless; I truly wished I could bring back our beloved Didyme for him even if that meant I myself could never see her. Marcus deserved some happiness in his life and I secretly hoped my child would be a ray of light in his otherwise gloomy existence.

After getting the approval of the family, we had informed the guard of our plans. In some ways, their opinions didn't matter to us, but we still heard them out. Strangely, Heidi, our lure, was ecstatic with the news and immediately offered to help in any way possible. I never would have pegged her as the motherly type, but as I thought about it, I attributed it more to the fact that the child would be beautiful and Heidi was attracted to things of beauty. Overall, this was fine with me. She would help me and be no threat to the baby; a win-win. As for the rest of the guard, save for Renata, they didn't seem to care and that made me joyful beyond words could describe.

It was the day after that meeting that we gave selecting a female our first go. We had food brought in weekly, so Aro and I determined we would pick a candidate from there. For the whole month of January, we found no one that would work. The women were too old or too young; unhealthy, unattractive, unintelligent….

It was disheartening, but it gave Aro and I time to plan about what we wanted in a carrier. For age, we determined someone between eighteen and twenty-eight; preferably a virgin, but not a requirement. They could not be carrying any sort of disease and they had to be physically sound, meaning they could not be over or underweight. Also, I wanted someone who kept themselves well-groomed and took care of themselves. Caius thought I was being vain at that point, but Aro saw my logic in it before I could defend myself.

He pointed out that a human who let something as necessary as basic hygiene go would most likely not be healthy in the long run and that that lazy trait could possibly be passed on to the child. Thankfully that shut Caius up. After that we decided that any girl meeting the specifications would be pulled aside and "interviewed". This would give us a chance to see how intelligent they were and if they were driven and motivated; I didn't want a lazy, wasteful woman carrying my child and neither did Aro.

Finally, we felt that we had all of the details hammered out and it turned into a waiting game. On our second feeding in February, we had our first candidate. She wasn't a virgin unfortunately, but she was in the age range, healthy, and at a proper weight. I nodded to Demetri and he quietly pulled her aside whilst feeding her some line that one person was being randomly selected from each tour group to be interviewed for a once in a lifetime opportunity.

It was not exactly a lie; that's what I thought as I slipped from the room with Aro after we had fed. He greeted the girl and got the basic information. Her name was Amanda; she was twenty-four and was taking a semester off from college to tour Italy, which had been a lifelong dream. She was going to college for something called graphic design (a modern form or art, Caius later explained), enjoyed reading and doing yoga. She was close in height to me, but very petite and slender. Her brown hair was cut short and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks; bright blue was the color of her eyes.

I was happy enough with her, but upon closer look, she appeared to be almost too small to deal with the strains of pregnancy. Still, I nodded to Aro and watched him escort her from the room while congratulating her on passing the test. As it would turn out later, my worried musings were not needed. Aro, as much as he tried to restrain himself, got far too rough during intercourse and ended up killing the poor thing. I was mildly annoyed, but truthfully not surprised.

A vampire's idea of gentle was vastly different from a frail human's and Aro was not a naturally gentle lover in bed to begin with. He felt so bad when he told me what he had done and I had to reassure him for many days that it was all right and that accidents would happen. Eventually, another candidate came in and Aro successfully slept with her multiple times (he had been practicing on females who came through who didn't meet our requirements so that he could learn control) before she became pregnant.

When that happened I thought my heart would start beating again due to my happiness. She was carefully watched and monitored, but sadly, it ended abruptly in a miscarriage which killed the carrier along with the baby. I don't know who was more broken by the loss since Aro had become quite taken with the life he had created and had longed to see it enter into our world.

For a while, we backed off and it was just as well since no one who came in each week really made us happy. In July, the sudden appearance of a stunning young human made Aro and I decide to try again. The girl was a red haired beauty and in record time, Aro successfully impregnated her. It figured she would be the candidate to make us practically give up on the whole endeavor for good. Aro had obviously accessed her thoughts when sleeping with her and he assured me after the incident she had not had any suicidal notions in her brain, so the misfortune couldn't have been prevented.

That is why, even today, I still find it hard to believe what she did. A few weeks into the pregnancy, after downing blood for the baby, she demanded to be fed herself, saying that the baby was full of blood, but craving meat. We didn't find this too odd since Joham had said his mothers had often craved protein dense foods during their pregnancies. So she was prepared a steak and left to eat in peace. Her stomach had been too hard for the steak knife to do damage at that point, but it did the job on her throat.

She was long past the point of being saved when she was found, which meant the baby was dead too. For nearly three weeks Aro locked himself in his study. He refused to see anyone; I included, and he went into a blind rampage before falling nearly silent, save for his quiet dry sobs. He had thought that he was not father material, but he had grown fiercely protective of the two lives he made, so to lose them had been massive blows. When he did finally let me in, he was such a pitiful sight.

The once immaculate study was beyond shambles. Wooden shelves, chairs, and the desk were tiny little splinters that shatter further under my steps. Books were nothing more than ripped shreds and fist sized craters dotted the stone floor. Aro himself was not much better between his tatter clothes and pitch black eyes. All we could do was hold on to each other in comfort. He told me before leaving the room that he was done and I solemnly resigned myself to being childless.

Now, to this day, Aro has held true to his word; the handful of prospects we have seen merely fall with the rest of dinner. Even after all of the pain however, I still want a child; as selfish as that is. Aro does not take failure well and I don't think he could handle another loss, yet still I found myself fighting the need to beg him to try again. I wistfully sighed at my inner turmoil and immediately Corin was at my side. "Leave me, I am content," I hissed, obviously anything but. She looked unsure, but decided obedience was wise and retreated to the couch she had been occupying.

"Cia," said Athenodora just then, "you really should just talk to Aro about what you are feeling. He loves you and will understand I'm sure." I was tempted to tell her to stay out of Aro and I's private affairs, but found myself simply nodding. There was no way I could deny her statement about Aro's love. My husband was vicious, dangerous, and perhaps slightly mad after so many millennia alive, but his love for me simply could not be doubted. Maybe it would be good to talk to him.

Despite Corin's protest, I was out of the room in seconds and it took only a minute to leave the tower and arrive at Aro's private chambers. Knocking wasn't needed since Aro had apparently heard me coming. He opened the door and warmly greeted me. "Dear one, this is a surprise. Do come in." I willingly complied and he softly closed the door behind me. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Feeding time is not for another few hours."

"I know, darling…, but I wanted to talk." It wasn't needed, but I took a tiny breath to steady my nerves. "Aro, I love you, and I know this past year has been hard on you but-"

"No need to continue, my dear. If you are ready to try again, then I am as well. I was very deeply hurt, but I am well now." The lightness of Aro's tone surprised me and a skeptical look took over my face. My mate continued to smile, but eventually it faltered. "Perhaps I am not completely well, and that does frustrate me. I do not think I truly "loved" the children I sired, but I still could not help but feel possessive of them. When they died, it was like…." He shrugged helplessly.

"As if you lost a part of yourself?" I quietly supplied. He nodded. "Aro, I understand. It takes time and I know I am being selfish to ask this of you. I want to keep trying, but I want it to start again on your terms, not mine." I could see him ponder over the words before fixing a blackish red gaze onto me.

"Cia, I believe I am ready, but I will not invest myself into the child until it is born; if you are fine with me taking a somewhat cynical approach to this until we have been successful, then I'll start searching for the perfect carrier today." Smiling was the only thing I could give as a response. If he wanted to contain his excitement throughout the pregnancy, even to the point that he was indifferent to the child while it developed, then I wouldn't mind. It was his way of healing and I knew that once the baby was actually born, he would return to his normal self.

In some ways, this was maybe wise. Perhaps I should contain my own excitement too; not get my hopes up. "Very well Aro." He nodded his thanks and offered his arm. I accepted and he escorted me to the throne room.

Hopefully, the right carrier would come along so we could hurry up and get our precious baby.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, Aro and Cia are still thinking rather selfishly, aren't they? They are so much fun to write; I'm really enjoying this fic. Now, thanks to the following person for reviewing.**

 **alexc1209: Thank-you for the review! We should be concerned for sure about what Aro and Cia plan to do as parents! In their own minds, they are sure they are doing right, but what do they know? So long as they keep making those questionable decisions, their child is sure going to have parent problems! As for the next generation plan being something sinister, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **In regards to Jacob and Nessie having a baby, that's going to play a big part in the story later on; in fact, the whole Cullen Clan is going to be playing major roles later, so everyone will get some time in the spotlight! Thank-you again for your awesome reviews!**

 **See you all later! :)**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! The holidays were crazy and I completely forgot about updating; not to mention I had some things come up that made writing impossible. Hopefully that won't be the case anymore.**

 **Before I get into the fic, I would like to say that my sister who shares this account with me will be joining me on this project for some future chapters and may even possibly write chapters without me. If that's the case, than you'll know whose writing based off of the A/N. Now, I do not own** _ **Twilight**_ **.**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Aro's POV)**

Arriving in the throne room, I was mildly surprised to see Caius and Athenodora already present. They ceased their private conversation once Cia and I were in the room and I found the way they stared at us to be most peculiar. From my wife's thoughts, I was able to see the brief discussion she and Dora had shared before she joined me in my study and I wondered if that was what the looks were about. I noticed that Caius looked particularly vain and prideful and Dora was shifting her gaze from him to me and back to her mate. "Is something going on that I should be aware of?"

I had not yet reached the dais so Caius looked down at me haughtily from his throne. "Oh, nothing Aro. Dora and I were merely discussing which of our rooms we should use for our upcoming addition." His words were like a stone dropped in the water; ripples of confusion spread through my body. "Before you ask, I might as well tell you. Your sad string of misfortune at failing to father a hybrid got me thinking."

"How so?" I asked as I took my place. There was no hiding the biting edge in my voice and Sulpicia actually backed away; Athenodora made sure that Caius was between her and me. My brother could sense my anger but he flippantly continued. There were times I truly hated him and his attitude was making today one of those days. In his gleaming black eyes I could see a challenge and I realized that his competitive nature was shining through.

"In short it has made me wonder what sort of hybrid I would produce. At first the idea of a hybrid around here aggravated me to no end, but then I began to ponder the possibilities. I am still very much the man my time made me to be, and the ultimate prize would be a son to carry on my legacy, would it not?"

"You want a hybrid?" I asked, surprised. "You; my word Caius what would you do with the thing? I cannot seriously see you wanting to be involved in the infancy stage." He actually rolled his eyes at me, like I were a common idiot.

"Of course I would not be involved with the actual care of it in the infant stage. Dora can take care of that if she so desires and if not, Heidi and Renata have expressed deep joy at the prospect of caring for an infant. I would not be involved until he is older; stronger. He will bare my name and I'll teach him to be worthy of that honor. Imagine another like me on werewolf hunts. I regret not eradicating them fully when I had the chance, but now I can slay the whole race with my son at my side."

I will admit that I wanted to point out how terrible an idea this was. If anyone was not father material, it was Caius. He was violent and had a nasty temper. If his expectations were not met, than he could punish in cruel ways; in short, he ruled with an iron fist. The thought of another him was frightening, but oddly alluring in a way. I would successfully sire a child of my own, but watching _two_ grow up at once would be interesting. Two hybrids from different fathers growing up in the same house; what, I wondered, would that be like?

Finally, I decided to say nothing on the matter. Most likely he would have the same string of luck like me and would grow bored and give up. "If that is what you desire Caius than I wish you the best of luck; of course, since Cia and I have been going at this longer we still get first pick of potential carriers." Immediately objection flared in his eyes, but it was restrained due to the arrival of the guards. To keep doubt and uncertainty out of our guards' minds, we do our best to not argue before them. If they sensed the possibility of division, than they might pick sides or leave, and we couldn't have that.

Dinner would be arriving shortly so we settled on glaring at each other. Of course it was utterly childish but I couldn't force myself to care. Caius had to be the best at everything and that made him hard to get along with, but I ultimately understood. As the only leader without a gift, he felt he had to be the best in order to prove his worth. After a while Marcus joined us and I couldn't help but watch him. In this whole process, I had not stopped to consider what having a hybrid around would do to him.

He would not admit it, but he had been taken with Renesmee's charm all those years ago; that little girl had gotten him to act more lively in a moment than we all had been able to do in millennia. How would he react to his literal future nephew or niece? We all considered the other as brothers but Marcus and I were true family. I truly regret killing my little sister; she would have loved this idea and probably would have begged Marcus to do the same. I hoped that the end results would make him more the man I remembered, and less the thing that he was now.

Heartbeats and steady steps eventually tore me away from my musings. It was time to eat so I focused on that. Nourishment would take the edge off of my anger and allow me to think more rationally. Sulpicia stood next to me as the food poured in and her eyes held signs of hunger and hope. A carrier was doubtfully in the group, but that didn't stop my mate. She wanted her baby so badly that my heart, or whatever was left of the useless organ, broke for her. Finally the last of the group stumbled in… and that's when I saw her.

By human standards she wasn't the prettiest; truthfully, her looks were plain at best. Dark brownish blonde hair, a round face, and average body were what I saw first. What I noticed seconds later was her behavior. There was a detachedness about her that set her apart from the rest of the group. She eyed each being in the room with a scrutinizing gaze. Speaking of her eyes, they took my breath away.

They were brown. Not an ugly brown either, but so achingly close to how Sulpicia's had been while she was human that it took me off guard. Speaking of my wife, she too was watching the girl. I could see that she was determining if she were suitable or not. I decided she was. She couldn't have been older than twenty-two or three, no one was with her, she was a virgin based off the smell of her blood, and most of all she was a healthy size and weight.

"Aro, that girl… I think you need to talk to her." Ah yes, a test of intelligence. Physically she was perfect, but the mind was important as well. Smiling to Caius so that he knew to commence with eating once I was gone, I made my way over to the young woman. She saw me coming and, where every other woman disgustingly swooned over my being so close, she went rigid.

"Good afternoon my dear; I'm sorry to intrude on your tour, but might we step outside for a moment? Issues have arose that need to be discussed." I expected her to fall in line as all the others did.

I did not expect her answer in the least. Her voice shook and it was clear she was terrified, but she still managed to get out her simple, one word answer.

"No."

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the chapter being so short, but it's kind of a bridge if you will for the events of the next few chapters. Anyway, I would just like to say thank-you to everyone who has read this story as well as give a special thank-you to the following people for reviewing.**

 _ **Tejali**_ **: Thanks for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 _ **alexc1209**_ **: Thank-you for such an awesome review. Unfortunately I can't say much since it'd ruin the story! As for how Aro will react to Nessie and Jake being parents, it'll be something to say the least. I really hope you liked this chapter and thank-you again for all of your support.**

 _ **xX-Millie-Xx**_ **: I'm happy you like the story; thanks for your review!**

 _ **Jessie07**_ **: Your review made my day! My sister and I both read it and though it was so nice; thank-you so, so, so much for the support and kind words. :)**

 **Well, hopefully there will not be another long gap between updates. Thank-you all again for taking the time to read my story; later!**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to say, I'm ashamed of myself for not updating in so long. Life has just been crazy, not to mention I started a new job. Add to that all of the other things I do and I really just don't have loads of spare time anymore. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own** _ **Twilight.**_

 **Volturi Sister Ari**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **(? POV)**

Constantly I'm told this is an honor and that I should be proud. When the movements are gentle and I'm comfortable and the air is quiet, then I can almost believe them. Truthfully, I suppose that ending up this way is poetic justice for my broken life and I really shouldn't complain. After all, in a twisted way, this is the finest care I've ever received.

If of course, you excused being abducted, humiliated, raped, and made to carry a creature you can't understand. I looked down at my belly which had become a foreign sight to me. It was rounded and harder than a diamond. Inside, hidden behind layers of bruised skin, aching muscle, and broken bones was a creature that both made me weep with terror and smile with joy. Inside me was my child that would never actually belong to me.

That fact made my heart divide in two. I knew nothing of children, had no motherly example to draw guidance from. I was a nobody after all. Simply put, I could never hope to give what had never been given to me. Regardless instinct, raw maternal possession, drew me to the little one inside me, causing me to think of them, both in the waking world and the realm of sleep. Speaking of sleep now would be the perfect time to get some.

Before I could arrange myself comfortably however, the doors to my room opened and in walked the dark haired monster that had started this whole mess. In flashes I could see myself refusing to follow him from the room, getting forcefully led out, being interrogated… being taken to his room. I shivered and looked away. Even in fear, I could easily say that I utterly hated Aro Volturi. He smiled at me while settling on the edge of the bed.

He was here for the child, not me, so I didn't afford him any courtesy. His hand slid under my loose shirt and rubbed my large womb. I could hear his soft sigh. "It will not be much longer now. They will be ready soon. I find it disturbing however that I cannot determine if it is a male or female."

"Maybe that's because even they don't know what they are," I muttered. "Stop touching me," I added as firmly as possible when I grew tired of his hand and mind invading me. He thankfully heeded my request, but did not rise. He looked at me for a long time and I shifted nervously under his bloody gaze. "What?"

"I wish to make sure you are not having any… unsavory notions. The last female I impregnated ended her life while she was still carrying, thus forfeiting my offspring's existence. For your sake, I hope you are not leaning towards that line of thinking." Oddly, as much as I had toyed with the idea of suicide over the course of my days, it had never crossed my mind when I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't stupid; what was in me was a life and, no matter how twisted its conception, it deserved the chance to live and make its own choices. "Dear one, do I have your word?"

"My answer is still the same as it was the last time you asked this question. You've made it clear that birth will kill me, so that is when I'll die. I'm not going to willingly commit an act which places _innocent blood_ on my hands all for the sake of getting out of my misery a few days early." A smile, tiny and frail, came to my face at the anger in his eyes. He liked being in control and wanted to hurt me for my verbal slap, but he couldn't.

He was all power and I was the epitome of weakness, and yet I controlled him fully. We both knew it and it drove him mad. "I would like to rest now. They're fed, I'm fed, and now we're both tired. Before you leave though, bring me a pen and some paper, I want to write something. I also don't want to see you again for the rest of my life."

"That is a request I'm most pleased to heed. You don't have much time left as it is." He handed me a notepad and pen. "See to it my child gets their rest." In a blink he was gone. Silence flooded the room once more and I settled easily into its embrace. For many moments, I debated on whether to start writing or to rest. Weariness won out and I set the pad and pen aside. All I needed was a brief nap. Even as sleep took hold, I imagined what I would say. No matter what, they deserved to know where they came from. They deserved the truth….

My eyes shot open and the room was noticeably darker. Something told me though that I wasn't alone. Glancing around, my eyes proved my suspicions. He stood at the foot of my bed, watching me with a dead gaze. I recalled seeing him in the room with the thrones, but that had been my only glimpse of his emotionless face. "Do you normally watch humans sleep?" I found myself snidely inquiring. The shake of his head was slow and he walked closer, settling near my vulnerable form.

"…I am not one you need fear." There was more sadness in that string of words than I had ever known. This creature's sorrow and anguish rolled off him and against my will, my heart went out in pity. "You wish for them to know the truth, but Aro would not allow that." He took the pen and paper and looked at me. "Never do I interfere, but… I feel drawn to the little one. They and I will have a special bond."

"Special bond; what are you talking about? And who are you? I never got your name." I hoped for an answer, but it didn't surprise me when he offered none. A pale hand reached out instead and brushed along my womb. Normally, I hated being touched because Aro gave me no heed and didn't care about my comfort. This vampire though, his touch….

Just as I could feel sorrow oozing off of him, I could also feel something else. He cared not for me, not really, but he felt something for the child, something maybe akin to love; at the very least, tender affection. I decided then that this one would be the only one I could trust, the one who would possibly be a ray of comfort and security for my unborn little one.

They would need it too, with parents like Aro and Sulpicia.

"If you wish to dictate, I shall write. I can do nothing more for you; you will die and be forgotten, but I foresee the child will have questions, will want to know what became of you and who you were."

"Well, it's not like there's much about me to say. In fact, don't even bother writing this down, but tell them later if they ask." I took in a deep breath. "I was left at a hospital in California when I was less than a week old. I was sick and no one knew who left me. I spent my life getting tossed around from one foster home to another. People became a burden to me as I grew older. Everyone wants something from you, expects you to be something you can't be. When you let them down, they turn their back on you and beat you down lower than you were in the beginning."

It surprised me that I was close to tears. Never before had I cried over my life… but then again, I had never shared it with someone before either. He was patient, mercifully, as I gathered the strength to continue. "As I grew older, I grew further away from people. I was unhappy, except around animals. I found them to be better company. Dogs, cats, horses, even things like mice, rats… I chose them over people. I went to school, became a vet, and that's what I did with my life. I tolerated my coworkers, but found real joy in helping animals." I half smiled. "I swear it was almost like I could talk to them, silly as that sounds."

"At my age, nothing is surprising anymore." I nodded at his comment and things became quiet.

"You know, there is something you can dictate for me, if your offer still stands." Immediately the pen was in hand. For the next twenty minutes, he wrote down my words and in the end, he gave me the paper which I signed. My handwriting, which I had always been proud of, looked like scratch marks next to his elegant penmanship. Is this what my child would be like? Someone who was always perfect and orderly?

' _It's okay if you make mistakes; that's what being alive means.'_ I folded the piece of paper after quickly adding one more thing. "Will you see to it that he or she gets this one day?" The dark haired vampire nodded and slipped it into his pocket. Without uttering a word he rose and left. For several seconds, I wondered if I had just dreamt his presence, but I knew I had not. To call him a friend wasn't right, but his little act of kindness meant the world to me.

Even if it had been brief, I had been shown that some form of love existed in this house of cold and death and I no longer felt totally ashamed to leave my miracle in this place.

* * *

 **(Aro's POV)**

It was to be at any time now. I had poured over Joham's thoughts when I had encountered him, Serena's too. Surely at any moment, the child would begin biting's it way into the world. Sulpicia, my dear queen, could not sit still. In truth, I could scarcely contain my feelings as well, even though I had tried to be detached through the whole process.

Yesterday though, when I had checked on the carrier and had seen the child's progress, my emotions could no longer be restrained. Today was the day. At long last, we'd have what we desired. In my head, my thoughts restlessly chased around each other; the dominant question though was what would the Volturi be like after…?

"Master Aro! Mistress Sulpicia, it's time!" As one my wife and I leapt from our chairs and rushed out of our chamber. We followed Demetri to the room where the girl was, her screams reaching our ears long before our arrival. It was obvious that the woman was in immense agony and I couldn't resist smiling at the sight. Ever since I had taken her, she had been an infuriating thorn in my side; now however, she was getting what she deserved and I only watched, frozen with fascination.

Joham had said the child would bite its way out, and he had not been exaggerating. I had seen in his thoughts the birth of his first successful child, Serena. He hadn't helped in really any way, allowing Serena to do what came naturally to her. I had no concept of time as the child began to emerge. It was gory and the scent of blood dominated the air, yet never once did my eyes stray. Next to me, Sulpicia shifted from foot to foot restlessly. "You have waited this long, my dear; surely you can wait a few more minutes." From the look in her eyes and the tone of her hiss, I was very lucky to still be standing; apparently this was not the time for my commentary.

At long last, the child eventually emerged from the fleshy prison that once held it. Heidi rushed to grab it and get it cleaned, but Sulpicia would have none of that. She held the babe to her chest and growled at us all fiercely before leaving the room. I took off after her, Heidi and Renata close behind me. Sulpicia was in the nursery which she had prepared for our newest edition. I nodded to the guard to leave, and it was with great hesitance that they obeyed. I gave my queen her desired time alone before cautiously joining her.

I could tell she had already cleaned the baby. It was wrapped in a thick white blanket and cradled in her arms as it greedily sucked from a blood filled bottle. For minutes I just watched, until its meal was done and Cia sent a smile my way. "Are you happy, dear one? Are they well?"

"Come meet your child, Aro," she joyously whispered, softly kissing the head. I went to her and she handed me the child, _my_ child. What met me was the face of a tiny angel, a stunning creature whose beauty made the heart weep from its own inferior appearance. I pulled at the blanket enough to see what the child was.

"A princess," I murmured. No doubt Caius would tease me to no end for the fact that I had a daughter, but that mattered nothing to me. She was mine; I had created a hybrid and would get to watch her grow over the years. "Are you sure of the name you picked for her?"

"I am. Today Aro, we celebrate. Let it be known that on this day, Princess…Arianna, was born to the House of the Volturi."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it finally happened; Aro and Sulpicia are parents… yay? Again, I really am sorry this took so long to get published. As for the next chapter, my sister will be helping me write it, so you'll get to see her awesome writing skills. I really hope you all enjoyed this update and hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next one.**

 **As always, thanks to the following people.**

 _ **alexc1209:**_ **Thank-you for the awesome review. Your hunch was right on the nose in both cases; Aro did find the right carrier and there is going to be a lot of competition coming from Caius. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again for all of your encouragement! :)**

 _ **RedHairedGoddess:**_ **Thanks for the kind words; they mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions and was enjoyable to read. As for them stealing a child from Joham, while that could have been a possible idea, Aro and Cia wanted a child from Aro, plus it's in the Volturi's best interest to have as many allies as possible, which means they wouldn't want to pursue any course of action that puts them on bad terms with Joham and the rest of his children. Thank-you again for your support.**

 **As always, feel free to review or send me a PM; later.**

 **Volturi Sister Ari**


End file.
